The Black Piano and The Pink Violin
by ceruleanday
Summary: Dialah satu-satunya melodiku. Dialah satu-satunya nada minor dan mayor dalam partiturku. Dan dialah satu-satunya cintaku yang abadi di kehidupan yang fana ini. SasuSaku fic. RnR!
1. Prelude

_**.::The Black Piano and The Pink Violin::.**_

_ceruleanday_

_**.**  
_

_April, 09 2010_

~(OoOOoO)~

_**My life was started in a melody. When I die, then the piano will bleed for me. Its black color will become my graveyard and my coffin. So does for the string of a violin. Its strings just like thousands petals of cherry blossom flower. So calm, yet so easy to die. But I will never let its petals just flow with nobody beside them. So, the black piano will stay till the death of the violin.**_

_**This is how I life and this is how I end.**_

~(OoOOoO)~

**.**

_**Piano Instrument : Maksim Mrvica's Croation Rhapsody, Kolibri, Hana's Eye and Child in Paradise. ^^**_

_**Warning : AU.**_

_**

* * *

**_Suara lantunan melodi asing menggema di tiap lekukan dan sudut ruangan bernuansa putih itu. Hanya ada kursi kecil berwarna senada dengan tembok-tembok ruangan dan sebingkai lukisan laut biru yang terhempas oleh badai di tengah samudera tengah mengisi kehampaan dalam ruangan itu. Kosong. Dan putih. Hanya itu. Satu nada di ambang minor melengking dan membuat frustasi nada lainnya. Semangat langkah jemari itu menari-nari di atas tuts hitam dan putih—menggambarkan rasa sedih mendalam yang tak bisa dibendung lagi. Dalam musik, bila kau tak mampu menangis maka biarkan musik itu yang akan menangis untukmu. Dan kau akan menangis karenanya.

_Croation Rhapsody._

Adalah sebuah karya nyata yang mampu diekspresikan oleh pemuda ini. Tiap dentingan adalah nafasnya. Ia membiarkan jemarinya menari-nari liar di atas padang rumput yang mulai menggersang oleh nada suram yang begitu implisit. Ia tak butuh banyak kata untuk berucap dan menggambarkan suasana hatinya kala itu. Yang dibutuhkannya hanya sebuah piano hitam, maka kau akan tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan dalam otaknya itu. Karena, bukan mulutnya yang akan berbicara tetapi _jemarinya_.

Ia telah menjadi seorang pianis di usia yang teramat muda. Di usianya yang masih tujuh tahun dan namanya sudah begitu dikenal di dunia musik klasik dan panggung orkestra megah. Mulai dari bimbingan sang kakek yang juga seorang maestro piano terkenal di Jepang hingga _The True Young Maestro _dari belahan dunia sana—Hatake Kakashi.

Entah kenapa rambutnya yang keperakan selalu menjadi bahan tanya bagi pemuda berambut raven ini. Yah, bukan masalah besar kalau kau tahu bila pemuda Hatake ini memiliki ibu yang berdarah _Scotland_. Usia kedua pemuda ini tidak terpaut begitu jauh, hanya beda sebelas tahun saja. Dan kalau kau bertanya pada pemuda berambut perak ini dengan bahasa Jepang, maka yang bisa kau dapatkan hanya wajah bingung darinya saja. Maklum, dari lahir sampai sekarang, ia selalu saja berpindah-pindah dari satu negara Eropa ke negara di benua Eropa juga. Yang dipahaminya hanya bahasa Inggris dengan aksen _British _yang sangat kental, bahasa Perancis, bahasa Jerman sedikit-sedikit, dan bahasa Spanyol. Kasihan sekali ya, padahal ayahnya adalah Jepang tulen. Rupanya, ras _Kaukasoid _milik sang ibu terlalu menempel erat pada gennya.

Pemuda yang tengah memainkan jemarinya di atas tuts piano ini tengah menutup kedua matanya. Bila seorang pianis menutup mata saat menari-nari liar pada pianonya, itu artinya ia menginginkan suatu hal, yakni _kesendirian_. Ia ingin menciptakan suatu dimensi dalam dunianya sendiri. Dan itulah yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang.

Lentera merah membayang-bayangi hamparan salju putih dalam dimensi di imajinasinya. Kedua alisnya berkedut, merasa jengkel dengan gangguan itu. Perlahan, jemarinya semakin bergerak liar, tak tentu dan berlari ke mana saja. Instrumen _Croation Rhapsody _ituberubah bak lautan luas yang terdesak oleh badai kencang. Dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di bagian _reff-_nya yang takkan bisa terdengar indah tanpa satu instrument lain—_violin_. Inilah yang sering menjadi masalah terbesar bagi pianis muda ini. Tak bisa mendapatkan _violinist _yang mampu mengikuti alur cara bermainnya yang begitu—erm—sembrono dan _liar_.

Sudah beratus-ratus jalan ia lalui di dua benua ini—Asia dan Eropa—hanya untuk mendapatkan _partner in crime _terbaik. Bahkan sang kakak pun tak mampu mengikuti alur melodi pemuda ini. Menurut sang kakak yang juga seorang _pianis _namun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu sebagai _composer _ini, sang adik adalah pianis klasik dengan nada sedikit _techno_. Biasanya, _black piano _digunakan untuk memainkan melodi yang ringan dan _mellow_, tapi berbeda pada pemuda berambut bak pantat ayam ini. Caranya membuat jemarinya menari saja begitu aneh, terlebih lagi dengan dominansi nada-nada mayor dan _pianissimo _yang begitu kental di setiap denyut melodi yang sebenarnya tidak ada dalam partiturnya. Aneh sekali.

Ah! Dia baru ingat kenapa dia bisa sebegitu anehnya. Pemuda itu dibawa lari oleh sang kakek ke Prague untuk mendalami ilmu piano dan sebagainya di sana saat usianya masih menginjak lima tahun. Rupanya, sumber masalah adalah kakeknya sendiri.

Menurut sang kakek, Prague adalah kota terindah di dunia. Bukan hanya Venice dan Paris saja yang memperlihatkan sisi romantisnya, kota Prague di Hungaria ini adalah surga bagi siapapun yang ingin mendalami ilmu musik dari berbagai sisi romantisme yang ada. Selama dua tahun lebih, sang kakek melatih pemuda ini dengan begitu kerasnya, sampai-sampai ia melupakan siapa dirinya. Sugesti bahwa satukanlah dirimu dengan piano yang ada di depanmu adalah hal yang tak bisa lepas dari diri pemuda ini. Setelah kembali dari Prague, ia pun pulang ke rangkulan sang ayah dan ibu. Dan tak lama, bukti bahwa ia adalah seorang _Uchiha _telah begitu nyata.

Caranya dalam memainkan piano yang tak biasa itu adalah daya tariknya sendiri. Bahkan, hal itu telah menjadi ciri khasnya. Tak khayal, hal ini jua yang membuat namanya begitu popular di kalangan anak-anak perempuan dan gadis-gadis tukang mengikik di luar sana. Selain tampangnya yang luar biasa _charming, _kemampuannya dalam membawa jemarinya berlari-lari ke sana ke mari di atas tuts piano juga luar biasa _fabulous_. Ya. Kau akan mengikik keras saat mendengar nama pemuda ini. Pemuda berambut raven dengan mata tajam bak seekor elang di siang hari. _Sasuke. _Ralat. _Sasuke Uchiha_. _A Young Prodigy of Techno Classic Pianist in this era…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

"Apa?"

Mata hitam itu melirik ke atas—menatap bosan ke sesuatu, bukan, ke seseorang yang terus saja menerornya beberapa hari ini dengan tumpukan profil _violinist _terbaik yang ada di Jepang. Ia kembali menegakkan badannya dan mendorong bingkai kacamatanya yang hampir melorot. Tumpukan melodi yang belum selesai diaransemennya ditarik paksa oleh dua tangan yang sama tak asingnya.

"Kembalikan pekerjaanku, _Sasuke._ Kau tahu kan aku sedang sibuk-sibuknya saat ini. Pementasan drama _La Traviata _versi kolosal tinggal beberapa minggu lagi dan lihatlah—ya ampun, tumpukan ini membuatku gila!"

"Makanya, hentikan dan ambil cuti, _Itachi_. Kau itu seperti mesin pembuat lagu saja. Bagaimanapun juga kau butuh liburan." jawab sosok tak asing itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Dasar sewot. Aku begini juga karena siapa? Seandainya saja kau tidak main di pementasan itu, mana mau aku meringkuk dan membusuk di sudut ruangan pengap ini selama berminggu-minggu. Dengan cara mainmu yang aneh begitu, aku harus mengubah semua nada-nada dari lagu-lagu ini. Hahh, _you totally make everything become harder, Sasuke_."

Dan detik berikutnya, pria bernama Itachi itu merogoh-rogoh saku kemejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih yang berisi sepuluh batang rokok. Diambilnya satu dan ia mulai memantik-mantik bunga-bunga api kecil di ujung rokok itu. Sasuke—begitu nama yang tengah berdiri di hadapan sang _composer _ini hanya bisa memutar mata.

"Sejak kapan kau merokok?"

Itachi melirik ke arah adiknya sekali lagi sambil menghembuskan asap putih berbentuk oval di udara. "Kau takkan pernah tahu sampai kau mendapatkan kegilaan ini, Sasuke."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke sembari melipat tangan dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa kau mau bilang kita harus jadi kurang waras dulu baru bisa merokok, begitu?"

Lagi. Asap putih mulai memenuhi hawa pengap di ruangan dengan ventilasi kecil itu.

"Sudahlah. Jangan tanyakan hal macam begitu. Langsung saja dengan inti kedatanganmu yang sudah kesekian kalinya ini, adikku. Jadi… masih belum ada yang _cocok_, eh?"

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu menatap kosong kea rah tumpukan kertas yang dibuangnya di atas meja kerja sang kakak barusan. Lembaran profil-profil _violinist _terkenal seantero Jepang mengisi kolom-kolomnya. Bahkan tak hanya dengan kemampuan yang di atas rata-rata, para _violinist _ini juga kebanyakan wanita dengan wajah yang boleh dibilang lumayan.

"Padahal mereka cantik-cantik. Tak ada yang kau minati, hm?" tanya Itachi dengan nada sedikit menggoda namun kedengaran aneh di telinga adiknya itu. Ia lalu menarik salah satu kertas dan membaca profil _violinist _yang tertera. "Hmm, _Muramasa Hachiko_. Wajahnya cantik. Ia juga lulusan dari akademi musik terkenal di Nagoya. Ngg, rangking satu dari kompetisi _concour _tingkat negara tahun lalu dan tahun ini sudah bekerja sebagai _chair vilonist_ di _Tokyo Phylharmonic Orchestra_. Wow, dengan segudang kemampuan seperti ini, masih belum cukupkah, Sasuke? Kau ini _liar _sekali. Ckck."

"Kau terus saja mengataiku _liar_. Memangnya aku ini binatang buas, apa?"

"Yahh, memang bukan tapi kau _lebih _dari binatang buas. Biasanya, kucing liar pun akan tenang bila telah diumpankan seekor ikan gemuk. Tapi kau, dengan begitu banyaknya umpan, kau malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Hahh…" ujar Itachi sembari melepas kacamatanya dan mulai memijit-mijit keningnya.

"Dengar ya Sasuke. Kalau kau begini terus, _konser tunggalmu _di Prague terancam batal. Tak bisakah kau untuk tidak terlalu mengutamakan ego-mu dalam urusan _partner in crime _yang selalu kau sebut-sebutkan itu? Kalaupun kau menemukan _violinist _dengan gaya seperti itu, pastilah ia adalah orang yang paling-sangat-tidak-terkenal di dunia ini. Bahkan lebih buruk, memang tidak ada sama sekali. Kau bayangkan saja jumlah manusia di dunia ini ada berapa banyak? Apakah kau akan mencarinya hingga ke ujung dunia sana, hah?"

"Akan kulakukan bila memang harus seperti itu." jawab Sasuke dengan nada enteng, sedikit membuat Itachi kesal.

"Dasar _baka-otouto_! Terus saja kau cari, dan aku sudah lelah dengan pencarian bodoh ini. Kau lupa ya? Yang terakhir, kau membuat _partner in crime-_mu menangis histeris gara-gara caramu melatih melodimu yang gila itu padanya. Bahkan, temanmu itu, siapa lagi namanya? Ah ya, Naruto. Kau lupa ya, dia bahkan nyaris menonjokmu hanya karena kau mengatai permainan biolanya buruk sekali? _Hahhh_… lupakan saja obsesi gilamu itu, adikku. Takkan ada satupun _violinist _yang sempurna seperti itu." jelas Itachi, membuat Sasuke menatap kosong ke arah meja yang berantakan itu.

"Maafkan aku, Itachi. Tapi… entah kenapa aku masih berharap di luar sana ada yang bisa memberiku jawaban atas _nada yang hilang_ itu. Hah, kalau ini memang merepotkanmu, aku akan mencarinya sendiri." jawab Sasuke seraya menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, ia lalu meninggalkan kakaknya itu. Tumpukan partitur milik Itachi yang diambil paksa olehnya ikut dibawa pergi.

"Woi, itu belum selesai tau."

"Biar saja. Nanti _jemariku _yang akan melanjutkannya." balas Sasuke sambil membelakangi Itachi. Langkahnya semakin membawa bayangannya menghilang dari ruangan itu. "Dan oh ya. Terima kasih atas segalanya, Itachi. Tenang saja. Konserku di Prague takkan batal. Sebab—

"Ha? Sebab apa?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

_Sebab—_

—_takkan kubiarkan konser itu batal karena itu akan menjadi konser terakhirku sebagai seorang pianis._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**Tokyo, Prefektur Chiba**_

Siang yang terik itu takkan menjadi penghalang bagi gadis berambut merah muda sepinggang ini berhenti untuk mengayuh sepeda keranjangnya. Sambil bersiul-siul kecil ditambah dengan bunyi bel sepeda yang akan menambah kesan riang pada dirinya saat ini, gadis itu nampak begitu bahagia. Dalam keranjang coklat yang dipasang tepat di atas lampu depan sepedanya, terdapat seikat buket bunga mawar segar yang siap untuk diantarkan ke tempat si pemesan. Hari ini, ia memang sedang senggang. Tak ada kegiatan apapun di sekolahnya ataupun ia tak harus mengawasi anak-anak kecil nakal yang susah sekali disuruh tidur siang di tempat penitipan anak milik salah satu tetangganya, yakni Nyonya Shiranui yang baik hati itu.

Sapaan dari beberapa orang yang dikenalnya di sekitar kompleks perumahan minimalis berplang _Yellow Lily _itu sedikit menambah semangatnya dalam mengayuh sepedanya. Padahal jalanannya sudah menanjak begitu tapi ia tetap saja tersenyum meskipun rasa lelah karena terus saja bersepeda sejauh lebih dari tiga kilometer. Tak lupa juga dengan tas biola yang melekat di punggungnya. Peluh takkan menjadi masalah baginya, asalkan buket bunga yang dibawanya bisa sampai ke pemesan. Ahh, sungguh hari yang sangat terik rupanya.

"Sakura-chaannn~"

Gadis yang masih berusaha tuk mendorong sepedanya ke arah yang lebih menanjak itu sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. Sepertinya ia mendengar suara tak asing sedang memanggil namanya dari kejauhan. Dan benar saja, rupanya si pemanggil namanya itu memang orang yang tak asing baginya. Dengan segera, gadis itu kemudian berhenti mengayuh dan turun dari sepedanya—menunggu hingga pemuda berambut _blondy _jabrik sampai di dekatnya. Nafas pemuda itu memburu. Ia berlari rupanya, pikir gadis itu.

"Naruto. Ada apa kau berteriak-teriak begitu?" tanya gadis itu seraya membuka topi putih yang melindunginya dari teriknya matahari di siang itu.

"_Hh, hh, hh_."

"Tenangkan dulu nafasmu itu." Gadis itu kemudian merogoh-rogoh sesuatu dari dalam keranjangnya dan mengambil botol air minum yang sudah habis setengahnya. Ia menyodorkan botol itu pada Naruto.

"Trims." jawab Naruto dan sepersekian detik kemudian ia menghabiskan semua isi air dalam botol itu. "Haha, maaf. Tapi aku haus sekali."

"Habiskan saja. Aku juga sudah mau sampai di rumahnya _Nyonya Mikoto_. Oh iya, bicara soal nyonya baik hati itu, kudengar anak laki-lakinya yang paling bungsu sudah pulang dari luar negeri ya?" tanya Sakura sembari meletakkan kembali botol air minum yang sudah kosong itu ke dalam keranjangnya.

"_Yeah, _si bungsu yang menyebalkan." ujar Naruto dengan wajah sebal. "Kau benar akan ke rumah nyonya itu? Kukira bunga itu untukku, hehe."

Gadis yang dipanggil oleh Naruto sebagai Sakura itu memanyunkan bibirnya, "Hanya dalam mimpimu, Naruto. Hahh, lalu, kenapa kau berlari-lari seperti itu seakan-akan kau dikejar apa, hm?"

"Ohh~ Itu sih hanya karena aku mendengar bunyi bel sepeda yang khas sekali melewati kedai kopi milik Iruka-sensei. Dan juga gadis berambut merah muda yang selalu membawa biolanya itu di punggungnya. Hmm, kau lupa ya kalau aku bekerja sambilan di sana? Gajinya lumayan lho. Hitung-hitung, aku juga bisa melakukan penampilan kecil-kecilan di sana. Permainan _violin-_ku kan sudah tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi." kata Naruto dengan nada sombong.

"Fuhh, dasar sombong." balas Sakura sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya hingga merah. Naruto yang gemas kemudian menepuk kedua pipi Sakura dan mencubitnya—sedikit membuat Sakura kesal tetapi cukup membuatnya ingin tertawa juga. Tawa itu memecah di pelataran jalan yang sepi. Namun, beberapa menit setelahnya, wajah Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi serius.

"Kau lupa ya kalau dulu kita pernah—erm—maksudku, ya… dulu kan kita pernah—"

"Itu dulu, Naruto. Kurasa, kau sudah bahagia dengan _Hinata-chan _sekarang. Dan aku pun—aku pun sudah bahagia dengan _kesendirian _ini. Haha! Lagipula aku senang dengan keadaanku seperti ini. Yahh, kau tahu, sangat menyenangkan bila ternyata menjadi kekasih seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal itu selama lima tahun ternyata tidak sia-sia. Maksudku, kau mengajariku untuk mulai menyukai _violin _tentunya dan membuat anak-anak di panti dan di penitipan tertawa adalah lebih dari sekedar berkeliling-keliling bersamamu selama berjam-jam dahulu." Senyum itu mulai merekah kembali di wajah Sakura. Dan hal itu cukup membuat Naruto bisa bernafas lega meskipun terkadang rasa sayang itu tiba-tiba menyusup lagi kala menatap kedua mata emerald itu tepat di hadapannya.

"Hahaha. Iya, iya. Tidak sia-sia ya? Baguslah. Lalu, bagaimana perkembangan permainanmu, Sakura-chan? Kudengar dari Ino, katanya, jemarimu sudah semakin lincah ya?"

"Hu um. Begitulah. Dengan begitu, aku bisa mengalahkan kecepatan jemarimu, Naruto!"

"Iya, iya. Tapi, biasanya, orang akan memahami _violin _atau _piano _bila mereka telah dilatih dari kecil. Dan hal itu sungguh berbeda denganmu, Sakura-chan. Itu artinya, kau adalah seorang _prodigy_! Erm—meskipun belum sampai ke levelku sih. Haha." ejek Naruto sembari megusap-usap dagunya.

"Hmm, entahlah juga. Mungkin hanya dengan kerja keras?" ungkap Sakura, melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan yang lebih tepat dikatakan pernyataan.

"Tidak, tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Normalnya, orang akan lancar seperti itu bila telah berlatih selama enam atau tujuh tahun. Tapi, seperti yang sudah kubilang tadi, jika dalam keluargamu ada darah _violinist_, maka segalanya akan mudah untuk kau pahami." jawab Naruto dengan senyum riangnya. "Dan oh ya! Kalau aku sudah cukup kaya nanti, aku akan mentraktirmu setiap hari di warung ramen milik paman Ichiraku yang terkenal itu! Hehehehe~" jawab Naruto dengan memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih ke arah Sakura, tak lupa juga dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di belakang kepalanya itu.

"Hahh, dasar kau ini. Yang ada di kepalamu hanya ramen, ramen, dan ramen. Sudah ah. Aku mau ke tempat Nyonya Mikoto dulu. Bunga mawar ini tak tahan dengan panas, nanti bisa layu." kilah Sakura sembari mengenakan kembali topinya. "Aku pergi dulu. Ja'~"

"Eh, eh, jangan pergi dulu Sakura-chan! Ada hal penting yang juga ingin kukatakan padamu." seru Naruto berusaha menahan sepeda Sakura.

"Apa lagi, Naruto?"

"Erm, karena kau akan ke rumah Nyonya Mikoto, ada hal yang harus aku peringatkan padamu, mengingat si bungsu brengsek menyebalkan itu juga ada di sana, hal ini benar-benar penting untuk kukatakan padamu." ujar Naruto dengan wajah khawatir.

"Memangnya kenapa, Naruto? Dia tidak mungkin akan memakanku, kan?"

Sakura baru saja mengubah posisi sepedanya dan akan berlari dari Naruto. "He-hei! Dengarkan aku dulu, Saku-chann~"

"Hehh, iya, iya, kudengar nih. Jadi?"

"Mmm, kau tahu kan kalau keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga pemusik juga? Kau kenal kak Itachi kan? Pianis yang pernah manggung di sekolah kita dulu itu? Yang jari-jarinya kau sebut sebagai _The Mad Fingers_?" Sakura mengangguk paham. "Adiknya yang tinggal di luar negri itu memang telah kembali sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Dan yah, aku sebenarnya sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak masih kecil. Tapi, entah kenapa sepulangnya dari Prague, ia jadi aneh begitu. Permainan pianonya juga—er—mm, tidak biasa. Dan katanya lagi, dalam waktu dekat ini ia akan membuat sebuah konser tunggal di Prague. Tapi, dia butuh seorang _violinist _untuk menemaninya memainkan instrument ciptaannya itu. Itulah alasan mengapa ia tiba-tiba pulang ke Jepang. Ia sedang mencari-cari _violinist _berbakat yang ada di seantero Jepang. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa, Naruto?" kilah Sakura tak sabar. "Katakan saja."

"Hanya saja—hanya saja—_caranya menjadikan partner in crime-nya tidak biasa_. Aku takut seandainya setibanya kau di rumah itu dan dia tahu kau adalah seorang _violinist_, bisa-bisa dia membuatmu menangis. Aku saja tidak tahan menjadi _partner in crime-_nya, soalnya dia terus mengejek permainanku terus sih. Hahhh…"

"Dia pernah menjadikanmu _violinist _dalam permainannya?" tanya Sakura sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

Naruto mengangguk lemah. "Ya, begitulah."

"Kalau hanya soal itu sih, jangan khawatir, aku sudah biasa kok dengan pria mata keranjang. Haha. Begini-begini, aku pemegang sabuk hitam karate lho." jawab Sakura tanpa rasa takut. "Nah, sudah ya Naruto. Aku pergi dulu. Bye~"

"Eh? Ee—Sakura-channnn~ Hati-hati ya dengan si _teme _itu!" teriak Naruto saat sepeda Sakura mulai terayuh dan menjauh dari penglihatannya. "Hati-hati dengan _piano hitam _itu, Sakura-chan."

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_TING TONG._

Bunyi bel rumah di kediaman asri milik keluarga kecil _Uchiha _itu terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan dalam rumah. Pagar kayu yang tingginya lebih tiga puluh centi dari tinggi tubuh gadis bertopi putih ini sedikit membuatnya tak bisa melihat suasana tepat di depan pintu kayu mahoni dengan lonceng emas kecil yang menghiasinya itu.

Sesekali, gadis ini melompat untuk mendapatkan pemandangan yang lebih jelas. Jarak antara pagar dengan pintu rumah tidaklah terlalu jauh. Yahh, tipikal rumah minimalis seperti di amrik. Dengan pot-pot kecil berisi bunga-bunga musim semi yang berwarna-warni dan juga rumput teki yang menutupi tanah-tanah coklat di sekitar jalan bebatuan kecil hingga ke pintu rumah.

Gadis itu menggigit pipinya, khawatir bila Nyonya Mikoto yang memesan bunga mawarnya sudah tak ada di rumah. Ia takut karena keterlambatannya sampai di rumah asri itu. Dan ia pun mulai mengutuk Naruto karena kesalahannya yang sudah mencegatnya di tengah jalan. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Sekarang ia hanya bisa berharap ia tak dapat marah dari Nyonya baik hati ini.

_KRIEKK_

Ah! Syukurlah! Ternyata ada orang juga yang merespon bunyi bel yang terus dibunyikan oleh gadis dari luar pagar itu. Dengan langkah pelan, seorang wanita berusia empat puluh tahunan namun masih terlihat begitu cantik itu berjalan mendekati pagar putih. Rambut hitamnya tergelung indah dan senyum merekah terlihat di wajah sayunya. Ia kemudian memutar kunci gembok pagar dan memersilakan gadis berambut merah muda itu untuk masuk.

"Er—"

"Pengantar bunga dari _Yamanaka Flower Shop _kan? Ayo masuk. Bibi rasa, berisitirahat sebentar di dalam tidak akan membuang waktumu percuma kan? Dan—bibi baru saja memanggang _muffin. _Bukankah semua anak perempuan suka muffin kan?"

"Eh? Kurasa begitu."

"Nah, kalau begitu, ayo masuk." ajak wanita bernama Uchiha Mikoto dengan senyum ramah. "Boleh bibi tahu siapa namamu, nak? Dan, emm, apakah kau seorang pemain biola, hm?" lanjutnya—seiring dengan tas biola gadis itu yang mencuat di atas kepalanya.

"Mm, namaku Haruno Sakura. Engg, dan hanya pemain biasa saja kok, Bi. Tidak begitu hebat. Haha." jawab gadis itu sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum sekali lagi. Buket bunga mawar merah segar yang dipesannya diletakkannya dalam pot keramik cantik yang terlukis rumah-rumah khas warga Belanda di sekitarnya. Mata hijau emerald itu sedikit mengamati suasana koridor pintu masuk rumah minimalis kediaman Uchiha itu. Foto-foto berpigura kayu terlihat menghiasi bagian dinding yang kosong. Wajah Uchiha Itachi—sang pianis yang selalu disebut-sebut oleh gadis ini dengan nama _The Mad Fingers _terlihat begitu tampan saat memainkan pianonya. Beberapa foto lainnya pun ikut menghiasinya, terutama foto Itachi saat memperlihatkan trofi emas dan lainnya. Namun, ada juga foto keluarga yang begitu bahagia dan foto-foto seseorang yang bisa gadis itu tebak sebagai adik _The Mad Fingers_.

Baru saja ia masuk dan lantunan melodi _Schubert _sudah menyambutnya. Aroma citrus yang menyelimuti koridor itu juga menambah suasana relaksasi. Namun, ia merasa aneh dengan alunan melodi itu. Bukan kesalahan atau apa, hanya saja kenapa semua nadanya berubah drastis seperti itu. Sangat klasik namun begitu _perih_, seperti seseorang yang tengah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dari dalam dirinya. Lantunan itu masuk dan menyusup di kedua lubang telinganya dan mengisi rongga hatinya yang sedikit hampa. Melodi ini begitu menyedihkan, pikirnya. Ada yang salah dengan _pianis_-nya…

"_Schubert_…" bisik gadis itu namun bisa terdengar oleh pria tua itu.

"Ya, sang maestro _Schubert_. Kau tau juga, Sakura? Pianis terbaik di masanya dan juga _the best conductor ever_. Waktu masih di Prague, bibi sering mendengar _symphoni _ini dimainkan oleh putra bungsu bibi yang masih sepuluh tahun. Hmm. Terdengar tak wajar memang untuk usia seperti itu tapi… bibi rasa, putra bibi itu sangat menikmati alunan melodi milik _maestro Schubert _itu. Dan hasilnya, ia mampu menjadi dirinya sendiri. Lihatlah dia—bebas dalam menentukan sendiri nadanya kan?"

Mata emerald itu terpaku oleh sosok yang hanya terlihat punggungnya itu. Di ruangan bernuansa hangat itu, dengan sinar mentari yang sedikit menyusup dari balik kaca jendela, seorang pemuda dengan _black cardigan _tengah memainkan nada-nada yang tak asing di telinga gadis itu.

Setelah salah satu _masterpiece _dari _Schubert_, kini jemarinya yang liar itu berpindah pada salah satu _classic techno _yang sebelumnya tak pernah terdengar oleh telinga gadis bernama Sakura itu. Alunannya memang tak biasa tapi terasa dengan begitu jelas maksud yang ingin ditujukan olehnya. Yakni rasa sedih karena kesepian atau mungkin—_pencarian yang tak berujung_?

"Sasuke."

"Eh?"

"Namanya adalah Sasuke. Dia memang jarang ada di Jepang, baru saja dia pulang dari Prague. Di sana, ia terus saja memainkan pianonya tanpa henti. Tapi… yang namanya seorang anak itu pasti akan selalu memiliki rasa rindu pada orang tuanya kan?"

"Hm, kurasa juga demikian." bisik Sakura kecil.

"Ah! Bibi rasa, _muffin-_nya sudah matang. Bibi ke dapur dulu ya., Sakura. Kalau ada apa-apa, minta tolong saja sama Sasuke. Dia anak yang baik kok."

"E-ehh?"

Dan kini, Sakura hanya bisa berdiri kaku di tempatnya. _Bagaimana ini? Masa' aku ditinggal sendiri bersama dengan—akhh!_

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya seketika. Kini, ia berusaha menikmati alunan melodi yang dibunyikan oleh piano hitam pemuda bernama Sasuke itu. Yang dihadapkan ke arah Sakura hanya punggungnya saja. Tak terasa, Sakura seakan bisa membaca pesan yang dibawa oleh lantunan melodi yang terdengar begitu _full of pain _ini. Namun, sampai di _reff, _tiba-tiba jemari pemuda itu seakan tercekat dan berhenti bergerak. Kaget, Sakura pun hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saja.

Pemuda itu berbalik, mata onyx-nya yang kelam sedikit menyipit, berusaha menatap dengan jelas sosok tak dikenalnya tengah berdiri di kaku di ujung pintu ruangan piano itu.

"Siapa kau?"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, terheran dengan pertanyaan yang seakan diajukan hanya untuk menusuknya. Dia betul-betul dalam masalah yang sangat besar.

"A-ah, err—i-itu, a-aku cuma pengantar bu-bunga ya-yang…"

"_Pengantar bunga yang_?" tanya pemuda itu terheran. Ia pun berbalik dari kursi pianonya dan berdiri.

_Gawat… apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi kurasa benar! Yosh… kalau dia berani mendekatiku barang sejengkal saja, aku yakin tinju ini akan mendarat di pipinya. Ya, aku yakin itu_, pekik Sakura dalam kepalanya.

"I-iya, aku hanya pengantar bunga dari _Yamanaka Flower Shop_. Nyonya rumah ini memesan _bloody rose _sebanyak 25 tangkai dan—"

"Maksudmu, ibuku?" potong pemuda berwajah pucat itu. Sakura pun mengangguk kaku. Kedua mata emeraldnya masih membulat takut.

_Matanya terasa hampa dan kosong. Tapi, jelas sekali ada suatu kesedihan yang disembunyikannya. Permainannya memang tak biasa, sama seperti yang Naruto katakan, hanya saja… aku seakan bia membaca maksud melodinya itu. Akh! Aku kenapa sih? Jangan-jangan aku sudah mulai jadi pengagum misterius pianis ini? Ehh? _jerit Sakura dalam hatinya.

Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri—mengamati gadis yang masih berdiri kaku di hadapannya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda panjang yang diikat separuh dan _hoody _putih dengan polkadot hitam seakan menutupi seluruh lekuk tubuhnya. Tapi, celananya yang hanya sampai di lututnya itu membuat Sasuke sedikit terperangah dengan mulusnya kulit putih kakinya. Dan juga, ada kaus kaki yang sedikit molor dikenakannya. _Ah! _Benar-benar gadis yang menarik, pikirnya. Ada yang ia lupakan. Sebuah tas biola terlihat mencuat dari arah punggungnya.

_Violin_?

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Langkah Sasuke semakin maju dan begitu pula dengan langkah Sakura. Saat ia maju, maka ia mundur. Begitu terus hingga rasanya Sakura sudah tak bisa mundur lagi. _Sial! Ada tembok yang mengahalangi. Oke! Kalau dia macam-macam, awas saja ya! Uhh~_

Saat jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat itu, kira-kira dari ujung hidung mereka hanya bersisa empat atau lima centi saja, pemuda bermata kelam itu berhenti. Sakura yang masih mengerjap-ngerjaokan mata hijaunya berusaha untuk memalingkan wajahnya dari pemuda itu.

"Ma-mau apa kau, hah?" terdengar suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Kau—"

"Kau—

"_Kau apa_?" tanya Sakura masih memalingkan wajahnya dari pemuda itu. Tak terasa rona merah seakan muncul di kedua pipi putihnya. Dia mulai mengutuki organ tubuhnya yang seakan menkhianatinya.

"_Violinist_?"

"Eh?"

Merasa tidak diperhatikan, pemuda itu memalingkan wajah Sakura hingga mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Hijau dan hitam saling bertemu dalam jarak yang amat dekat. Mata emerald itu membulat dan rona merah itu semakin memerah saja kala tangan lembut pemuda itu mulai membelai pelan pipi Sakura.

"He-hei! Lep-lepaskan tau!" kilah Sakura berusaha menampik tangan Sasuke di pipinya. Ia lalu mengusap-ngusap kasar pipinya itu—ingin menghilangkan efek rona merah yang ternyata sama sekali tak bisa berubah.

"Hn."

Sebuah senyum mengejek atau lebih tepatnya dikatakan senyum sinis dan seringai kecil muncul di ujung bibir pemuda itu. "Me-memangnya lucu apa? Ku-kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. _Hufft…_"

Karena kesal, refleks, Sakura memutar badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu. Tapi sialnya, pemuda itu malah menarik pergelangan tangannya. _Apa sih maunya orang ini_?

"Pergelangan tanganmu tidak terlalu keras. Ukuran yang proporsional untuk seoran _violinist_. Tapi… apakah kau mulai belajar biola akhir-akhir ini, hm?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kurasa kau sudah mengerti, _violinist_—"

"Namaku Sakura, bukan _violinist_ tau." ujar Sakura dengan nada berdecak. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Masih ada bunga yang harus aku antar."

Namun, Sasuke tetap mempertahankan posisinya yang sekarang. "Kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku? Tadi, kau begitu menikmati permainan jemariku kan, nona _cherry blossom_?"

"_Che-cherry blossom_? Namaku Sakura tau! Sakura! Bukan _cherry blossom _ataupun _violinist_!" seru Sakura kesal. "Dan sekarang, lepaskan tanganku!"

"Masih mau berkilah juga ya? Kau tahu kan, saat orang lain bisa mengetahui apa yang tengah dirasakan seorang pianis melalui melodinya, saat itu juga, ia bisa menjadi pengiring bagi pianis itu. Dan, aku mau kau jadi _partner in crime-_ku, _Sakura_."

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**~(OoOOoO)~

_**RnR pleasee~**_


	2. Last Melody

_**Last Chapter**_**…**

_**Piano Instrument : Maksim Mrvica's Croation Rhapsody, Kolibri, Hana's Eye and Child in Paradise. ^^**_

_**.****  
**_

~(OoOOoO)~

**.**

"Ap-apa? Kau ini ngomong apa sih? Aku hanya seorang pengantar bunga!"

"Lalu… yang di punggungmu itu apa?"

Sakura merasa bodoh sekarang. Ia memang selalu membawa tas biolanya ke mana saja, apalagi dia sedang senggang hari ini, latihan sebentar di tempat favoritnya sedikit bisa mengisi waktu kosongnya itu selain mengerjakan proyek sains sekolah yang belum selesai-selesai juga. Dan, di sinilah ia, terjebak di antara kebodohannya dan _kesempatan_?

"I-i-itu… Ya, i-itu—"

"Muffin-nya sudah siap! Dan—_well_, rupanya kalian sudah akrab ya? Baru ditinggal sebentar dan lihatlah kalian berdua. Manis sekali. Ehem."

Seorang wanita dengan gelungan rambut yang begitu rapi terlihat tengah membawa nampan kue berisi muffin yang masih hangat. Rupanya, baru saja diangkat dari oven. Aroma muffin yang lezat tiba-tiba saja merasuki indera penciuman Sakura. Ia pun berbalik dan mendapati nyonya rumah ini tengah menatapnya—lebih tepatnya menatap _mereka _dengan senyum jahil.

"E-epph!"

Seketika, Sasuke langsung melepas tarikannya dari pergelangan tangan Sakura. "_Okaa-san_."

"Iya, iya, Sasuke. Ini muffin kesukaanmu. Ad yang isinya tomat juga lho. Kalau kau mau pie tomat, ada di dapur juga tapi habiskan dulu muffin ini." ujar Mikoto dan detik berikutnya, sebuah muffin hangat telah masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke. "Ah Sakura! Kenapa tidak mencobanya juga, hm?"

"I-iya."

Suara telepon yang bordering membuat wanita itu sedikit terkejut. Ia lalu memberikan nampan berisi muffin-muffin hangat itu pada Sakura. Sebentar, ia kemudian meminta izin untuk mengangkat telepon yang terletak di sudut ruangan lain di rumah itu.

"Sebentar ya. Bibi mau mengangkat telepon itu dulu. Kalau kau mau, ambil saja Sakura. Dan juga kau Sasuke." Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu hanya mengangguk sambil mengunyah pelan muffin-nya.

Seketika, hening dan sepi tiba-tiba terasa di ruangan yang hanya berisi piano hitam klasik dan beberapa meja sebagai tempat vas bunga dan sebuah lemari kabinet berisi porselen-porselen dari luar negeri. Ragu, Sakura hanya bisa menatap muffin-muffin itu padahal air liur tampak mengisi mulutnya.

"Ambil saja kalau mau. _Okaa-san _sangat senang bila ada yang mencicipi kue buatannya apalagi kalau ada yang memujinya."

Tak ragu lagi, Sakura pun mengambi satu muffin dan mencomotnya pelan. "Ngg, enak. Tapi kok, rasa tomat."

"Muffin itu special dibuat _Okaa-san _untukku. Karena aku suka tomat makanya dibuat dengan aroma tomat."

"Dasar aneh." komen Sakura dengan nada berbisik.

Sasuke telah melahap habis muffin yang diambilnya. Namun, rasa lapar di siang yang terik itu membuatnya ingin mencomot satu muffin lagi. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Sakura dan mengambil muffin isi krim keju. Sakura pun tiba-tiba ingin sekali tertawa saat melihat krim keju itu seakan memberikan efek kumis tepat di bawah hidungnya dan seputar bibir atasnya.

"Aha-ahaha, ahahaha…"

"Hn?"

"Dasar pianis yang aneh kau ini." ujar Sakura di antara tawanya. Diletakkannya nampan muffin itu di atas meja vas dan ia mendekati Sasuke. Ia menarik selembar sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan mengelap krim yang membuat efek kumis pada Sasuke.

Entah kenapa ada sesuatu aneh yang menggeliat di perut Sasuke saat itu. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas gadis yang tak dikenalnya itu. Mata onyx-nya pun menuntunnya tuk menatap mata sehijau emerald yang terpasang di kedua bola mata Sakura. Ia mampu melihat sebuah padang rumput hijau yang ditengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah pohon sakura mekar dengan _black piano _di bawahnya. Setiap kelopak bunga merah muda itu akan berjatuhan tepat di atas _black piano_. Sungguh gradasi warna yang begitu indah, pikirnya.

Tanpa sadar, melodi _Croatian Rhapsody _mulai menggema di dalam kepala Sasuke. Dan dalam detik itu juga, ia ingin semakin dekat dengan pohon sakura yang menaunginya dari teriknya matahari di padang rumput itu.

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat.

Jantungnya semakin memacu cepat.

Alunan _pianissimo _dan _crescendo _mengalun pelan dan lama-kelamaan semakin cepat.

Ketika emerald itu tepat berhadapan dengan onyx, Sakura bisa melihat hal yang sama. Padang rumput hijau dengan pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran. Lalu… sebuah piano hitam yang termenung sendiri dan tengah bernaung di bawah kelopaknya yang kapan saja selalu terbang terbawa angin.

Lima centi. Empat centi. Tiga centi. Dua centi. Satu centi.

Entah kenapa perasaan yang menggeliat itu berubah menjadi kegilaan yang frustasi. Saat merasakan bibir yang sepertinya belum pernah terjamah oleh siapapun itu, ular-ular ataupun cacing-cacing yang menggeliat dalam perut Sasuke seakan melompat-lompat riang. Nada-nada musik itu seakan pecah dalam otaknya. Sungguh sebuah candu yang luar bisa menggilakan. Jika bagi Itachi, candu akan kegilaannya adalah tembakau, maka candu bagi si adik adalah _the thousands petals of cherry blossom flowers…_

Ia melumat sebentar bibir manis itu. Rasa keju dan manisnya tomat seakan bersatu dalam bibir mereka. Entah kenapa, Sakura tak bisa melawan ciuman dari pemuda yang tak dikenalnya itu. Namun, seakan-akan ada sesuatu dari balik mata hitam yang mengikatnya dan tak bisa bergerak. Piano hitam itu. Ya. Naruto pernah memperingatkannya akan piano hitam yang berduri itu. Jadi, itulah mengapa piano hitam itu sangat berbahaya ya? Karena dengan melodi gilanya, ia mampu membuat pohon sakura itu tak mau berpindah tempat.

"Ngg…"

Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir ranum Sakura. Rasa manis tomat masih memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Rona merah pun seakan menutupi semua bagian dari wajah putih Sakura.

"A-a-ano…"

"Jangan bicara."

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau berani, aku ingin kau menerima tantanganku."

"Apa? Tantangan?"

"_Croatian Rhapsody _adalah karya yang akan kumainkan dan aku ingin _violin_-mu mengikutinya." pinta Sasuke. Ia lalu kembali duduk di kursi pianonya. "Kemarilah. Kau harus melihat notnya dulu."

"Me-memangnya apa untungnya bagiku kalau menerima tantanganmu itu?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. "Kau lupa kalau kita pernah bertemu di kehidupan sebelumnya. Kau bisa melihat hal yang sama di mataku saat aku menciummu kan?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? _Kehidupan sebelumnya_? Apa sih?" tanya Sakura dengan nada dibuat-buat kesal—hanya untuk menutupi rasa malu yang luar biasa karena telah berciuman dengan pemuda asing ini.

"Yahh, mungkin saja seperti itu. _Padang rumput hijau dengan satu-satunya pohon sakura yang hidup tengah menaungi sebuah piano hitam yang penuh dengan duri_. Begitu kan dalam matamu?"

"Mmm, ke-kenapa bisa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kurasa kita pernah bertemu di kehidupan sebelum ini. Jauh sebelum ini. Mungkin, kita adalah sepasang kekasih di masa lalu."

"Ke-kekasih? Apa sih maksud kata-katamu itu?"

"Kau diam saja dan lihat not-not ini. Akan kunilai saat kau berhasil mendampingi melodiku." ujar Sasuke dengan seringai tampannya.

Merasa terhina atau malu, Sakura pun mengikuti permintaan pemuda aneh ini. Ia melirik ke arah partitur not yang seharusnya dimainkan hanya untuk pianis itu. Namun, bagi Sakura membaca not yang berbeda dari instrument musik yang dibawanya sudah bukan hal yang sulit.

"Nada yang aneh, kau tahu. Kau yang membuatnya?"

Sasuke menangguk dan hanya dibalas Sakura dengan desahan panjang. "Baiklah. Aku terima tantanganmu." Berikutnya, Sakura membuka tas biolanya dan mengambil biolanya yang berbentuk sangat unik itu. "Ng, biola ini adalah biola buatan kakekku. Berbeda dari biola yang biasanya kan?"

"Hn, apapun itu. Kau siap?"

"Ya."

Sasuke mulai dengan nada pelan hingga tak terasa semua nada itu terasa begitu emosional. Tak pernah Sakura mendengar melodi yang seperti ini. Yang bisa diilustrasikan dalam hatinya adalah padang rumput hijau dengan pohon sakura yang tengah menerbangkan beberapa kelopak merah mudanya ke udara. Tepat di bawah ranting-rantingnya, sebuah _black piano _berdenting pelan dan lama-kelamaan menjadi liar sejalan dengan kelopak-kelopak yang semakin banyak terbawa angin.

Sakura tak butuh not yang asli sebab ia akan mengikuti apa yang diinginkan oleh _her master—_si piano hitam. Nada apapun yang tengah dimainkan oleh piano hitam itu, ia akan mengikutinya. Sangat sulit awalnya namun lama-kelamaan ia bisa juga mengikuti alur melodi Sasuke yang tak biasa. Betul juga apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Si bungsu Uchiha ini memang memiliki jemari yang unik. Sesekali, mata hijaunya melirik ke arah sepuluh jemari Sasuke yang dengan lincah berlari ke sana ke mari. Saat menatap ke arah matanya, kini ia bisa mendapati dua mata onyx itu sudah menutup.

_Wow. Secepat itu dengan mata tertutup. Pantas saja dia disebut sebagai The Young Techno Classic Pianist. Kalau begitu, kusebut dia dengan nama The Wild Fingers saja. Hmm…_

Sakura bisa merasakan melodi itu semakin angst. Jemari Sasuke bergerak semakin tak karuan dan Sakura pun berusaha mengejarnya. Bak mengejar anjing liar di hutan gelap, itulah yang dirasakannya saat bermain dengan pemuda ini. Pada bagian _reff, _Sakura jadi semakin frutasi saja. Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan melirik ke arah Sakura. Dalam hatinya, ia berharap gadis ini mampu mengikutinya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat jemari Sakura yang sangat lincah itu menekan-nekan senar biola itu, terlebih lagi dengan dua mata emerald yang juga menutup.

_Dia yang kucari selama ini. Ternyata, harapanku belumlah mati sepenuhnya. The Calm Violin, eh. Sangat berbeda dengan Black Piano-ku yang liar ini._

_**When the violin turns into thousands petals of cherry blossom flowers, then the black piano will run for it. Collecting all of its petals and bring it inside of his empty heart.**_

_**The Wild Piano and Calm Violin. So different, uh?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana permainanku tadi, bodoh."

Wajah kesal itu menghiasi pemandangan Sasuke. Ternyata gadis ini mudah sekali untuk dibuat kesal.

"Sudah kuputuskan."

"Apa?"

"**Kau harus ikut denganku ke Prague minggu ini**."

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"APAAAAA?"

"Begitulah Naruto."

Sakura hanya bisa menunduk lemas di depan mantan kekasihnya, Naruto. Masih menggulung tangannya di sekitar kepalanya, Sakura terus saja bergumam tak jelas. Naruto. Ya, dia kesal tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak. Rival yang pernah mengatai permainannya jelek-jelek-buruk sekali itu mengambil Sakura, ralat, menculik Sakura-_nya _ke Prague? Sudah! Si Uchiha -_teme _itu memang sudah gila! _Insane!_

"Lalu? Apa jawabanmu, Sakura-chan?"

"Ngg, aku—aku—"

"Tidak. Jangan bilang kau—kau mengatakan _iya _ya? Sakura-chan?"

"Kurasa, yang berhak memutuskan itu adalah Sakura sendiri, Naruto." ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tengah mengelus-elus pundak Sakura—berusaha menguatkan sahabatnya itu. "Kau ingin Sakura menjadi lebih hebat darimu kan? Kurasa juga, inilah waktu bagimu untuk yahh, merelakannya pergi. Lagipula, pergi berlibur, eh maksudku, bermain di konser tunggal seorang _Sasuke _adalah tawaran yang menggiurkan kan? Hihi."

"Kau ini. Kalau kau sih, aku yakin kau pasti langsung menjawab iya. Dasar _Ino_." celutuk Kiba—salah satu teman Naruto yang baru saja ikut dalam percakapan di kelas mereka di siang yang terik itu. ino yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mendelik tajam. "Ckck, aku jadi kasihan sama Sai, Ino." Dan berikutnya, Kiba sudah mendapatkan cekikan maut dari seorang Yamanaka Ino.

"Ngg, maafkan aku semuanya. Tapi…"

"Kalau menurutmu itulah yang terbaik, sebaiknya kau pergi Sakura. Kesempatan seperti itu mungkin hanya sekali dalam seumur hidupmu."

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang bisa dikenal Sakura sebagai Hyuuga Neji tampak membelanya. "Neji…"

"Nah! Kurasa, sudah tak ada lagi tanda tanya bagimu untuk tidak mengiyakan permintaan Tuan Uchiha itu, Sakura!" seru Ino girang. "Hei Naruto, bagaimana denganmu? Kau masih keras kepala juga, eh?"

Naruto memang satu-satunya yang tak setuju dengan jawaban Sakura saat itu. Namun, di sisi lain, ia ingin Sakura mampu mengembangkan kemampuannya itu lebih daripada dirinya saat ini. Hanya saja, kalau harus bersama dengan Uchiha yang itu, rasa-rasanya ia jadi kesal sendiri.

"Naruto…" panggil Sakura lemah.

"Aku—ngg, baiklah. Kalau itu memang akan membantumu tuk menjadi seorang _violinist_."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Sakura. "Terima kasih Naruto! Dan juga semuanya! Aku janji tidak akan mengecewakan kalian semua!"

"Aku yakin itu, Sakura. Nanti, aku akan menonton _performance _-mu lho." ujar Ino senang.

"Iya, trims Ino -_pig_."

"Hei, hei, jangan lupa kalau di hari _performance _itu kita ada festival tahunan lho. Jangan lupa." celutuk Kiba sekali lagi.

"Haha, kalau itu sih, biar kau saja yang jadi badut tahun ini, Kiba. Pasti perhatian orang-orang akan menuju padamu. Kau dan anjingmu itu, Akamaru, bisa memainkan akrobat yang pasti sangat lucu! Ahahaha~" ejek Naruto. Dan yang lain pun ikut tertawa.

Tawa itu pun pecah dan sedikit membuat Sakura kembali bersemangat. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto yang sudah kembali ceria meskipun ia tahu ada sebuah perasaan tak enak yang menyelimuti aura Naruto saat itu.

_Naruto… Gomenna…_

_Kuharap kau bahagia Sakura…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**Prague, Hungaria.**_

"Panas ya?"

"Ng?"

Taman _Elfswire _di pusat kota Prague adalah taman terindah yang selalu menjadi tempat istirahat wisatawan asing maupun lokal di musim panas. Air mancur yang menyegarkan itu juga menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang, tak terkecuali bagi dua _musician _ini. Sakura yang hanya mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan dengan rok bergaris-garis tengah menatap ke arah langit yang begitu biru itu. Teriknya matahari sedikit membuat kulitnya terbakar. Namun, pemuda Uchiha ini berusaha melindungi kulit putih gadis itu dengan menempelkan topi putih lebar di kepalanya.

"Kau beli di mana?"

Sasuke menunjuk salah satu kios penjual topi musim panas dari arah belakangnya. "Ohh."

"Kau haus? Mau kubelikan es krim?"

"Ngg." Sakura mengangguk. Sinar matahari yang begitu panas sedikit membuat rona merah di pipinya semakin merah saja.

Menit berikutnya, Sasuke datang dengan membawa dua _cone _es krim vanilla di tangannya. Diberikannya satu _cone _pada Sakura. Dengan wajah yang bahagia, Sakura pun mulai menikmati es krimnya itu. Tetes es krim yang meleleh sedikit menempel di sudut bibir Sakura. Melihat hal itu, tanpa pikir dua kali, Sasuke langsung menjilat sudut bibir Sakura itu dengan ujung lidahnya yang sedikit basah oleh salivanya. Nyaris, ujung lidah Sakura yang sedikit keluar bertemu dengan ujung lidah Sasuke.

"Eepph? Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sakura malu.

"Ada es krim di bibirmu." jawab Sasuke dengan nada polos, layaknya seorang anak kecil yang merasa tidak melakukan tindakan kriminal apapun.

"Tap-tapi kan! Tidak perlu sampai menjilatnya, dasar bodoh! Bagaimana kalau dilihat orang?"

"Kau lupa ya kalau kita sekarang ada di Prague? Semuanya juga begitu kok."

Sakura mengelap sudut bibirnya yang terkena sedikit saliva Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya. Rona merah yang menutupi sebagian besar wajah putihnya terlihat seperti _butterfly rash_. Sedikit-sedikit, ekor matanya berdelik ke samping kiri dan kanan—melirik alih-alih ada orang yang melihat aksi gila Sasuke tadi padanya. Tapi, orang-orang _bule _di sekitar mereka nampak sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Bahkan yang lebih buruk ada yang sedang melumat bibir pacarnya di depan umum. _Astaga… dasar bule sinting! Eh? Bukannya ini Eropa kan ya? Jadi wajar saja. Hahh…_

"_Yeah_, kurasa kau benar, _Sasuke_."

Sasuke sedikit memicingkan matanya. Ia tak percaya dengan kata-kata barusan. "Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu memanggil namaku dengan _Sasuke_. Biasanya kau akan menamaiku dengan _brengsek _atau _gila _atau _baka _atau _insane_, bukan begitu?"

"Baiklah, baiklah, _brengsek_. Kau puas?" ujar Sakura dengan sarkasme. Yang dipanggil demikian hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Jadi… siapa di sini yang _sinting_, huh? Kau atau aku?"

"Sudah pasti bukan aku, _baka_." tukas Sakura jutek. "Jadi! Akan ke mana setelah ini? Bukannya kita harus latihan di tempat seseorang yang kau sebut-sebut sebagai _gurumu _itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Melihat matahari yang semakin meninggi, ia pun merogoh-rogoh sesuatu dari saku jeans-nya. Sebuah kacamata hitam terlihat menghiasi kedua matanya kini. Rompi hitam yang menutupi kaus putih tanpa lengan yang dikenakannya sungguh membuat pesona seorang Uchiha ini bertambah dua kali lipat, apalagi dengan kacamata hitam itu. Sakura meneguk liurnya, menahan diri untuk tidak berbuat konyol hanya dengan melihat ketampanan Sasuke.

_Bodoh kau Sakura. Kau tidak boleh terpesona begitu. Ini adalah urusan karirmu! Iya! Karirmu! Jadi, kau harus tenang. Rileks. Fuhh…_

"_Shall we go now_?" tanya Sasuke seraya menjulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura pun memberikan sebelah tangannya pada Sasuke. Dan kini kedua _musician _itu saling bergandeng tangan menyusuri jalan-jalan panas di pusat kota Prague itu.

Kaki-kaki mereka menapak di tiap jalan tak beraspal dari pusat kota hingga sudut kota Prague. Masih sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura, Sasuke menuntun langkah kecil Sakura ke sebuah lorong kompleks perumahan yang sangat sepi. Hanya ada kios-kios bunga dan café kecil yang tampak membuat lorong perumahan itu tampak hidup. Tak dirasa, rasa panas yang seakan membakar kaki Sakura membuatnya ingin sekali berteriak mengaduh. Namun, baru saja ingin membuka mulut, Sasuke sudah menghentikan langkahnya tepat di sebuah flat berpintu kayu dengan nomor 131 yang tertera di depannya.

"Sudah sampai."

"Eh? Ini rumah gurumu? Flat ya?"

"Hn."

Sasuke menekan bel flat itu. Lama berselang hingga menit berikutnya muncullah seorang pria berusia tiga puluh tahunan yang tengah bertelanjang dada dengan selembar handuk yang terlilit di leher belakangnya. Sakura yang mengintip dari lengan Sasuke kemudian menatap kaget pria itu. dikiranya ada sesuatu _bahaya _yang bisa terjadi. Habis mandi rupanya, pikir Sakura setelahnya.

"_Sasuke? You cpme here again?"_

"_Yeah. I need your help_. _Here, I've found my partner in crime. Her name is Sakura Haruno. Just call her Sakura._"

Sakura merasa bingung dengan percakapan itu. Rasa-rasanya pria yang masih bertelanjang dada itu memiliki wajah khas orang Jepang tapi kenapa malah bicara dengan bahasa Inggris?

"Anoo—"

"Namanya Hatake Kakashi. Dialah _The Young Maestro _yang dulu sering disebut-sebut. Sekarang, dia hanya pria yang entah apa kerjanya."

"Jangan bilang begitu, Sasuke. Aku tahu sekarang aku sedang menganggur tapi aku sudah kembali ke panggung sekitar sebulan yang lalu." potong pria berambut perak itu tiba-tiba, sedikit membuat Sasuke terkaget.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pintar bahasa Jepang?"

"Haha. Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku ketemu dengan salah satu novelis Jepang yang karyanya sangat kukagumi. Sayangnya, aku tak bisa berkomunikasi dengannya karena yahh, kau tahu kan, aku tidak bisa bahasa Jepang sama sekali. Dan akhirnya, beliau memutuskan untuk mengajariku bahasa Jepang dan sebagai gantinya, aku akan membuatkannya instrument piano untuk film yang disutradarainya. Dan _here I come with my Japanese style_." balas pria bernama Kakashi itu dengan kekehan.

"Jangan bilang kalau novelis yang kau maksud itu adalah novelis genit bernama _Jiraiya_?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada sinis sembari melipat tangannya di dada.

Kakashi hanya bisa terkekeh sembari menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan ujung telunjuknya. "Ya begitulah."

"Dasar kau ini. Tidak berubah rupanya. _But anyway_, langsung saja."

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu kok. Jadi—kau yakin kau akan memainkan melodi itu di konser tunggalmu yang _terakhir_, eh?"

_Konser tunggal yang terakhir? _tanya Sakura terkejut. Mendengar perbincangan yang sebenarnya ia tak paham tentang apa itu memang membuatnya bosan. Tapi, saat pria dengan rambut perak itu mengatakan hal mengagetkan itu pada Sasuke, rasa-rasanya ada yang aneh.

Sasuke membawa mata onyx-nya menuju ekor matanya—melirik Sakura dari sudut paling ujung matanya. Wajah resah dan bertanya terlihat jelas saat itu. Dengan desahan kecil, Sasuke kemudian berusaha menenangkan tensi yang menaik ini.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku hanya ingin konser itu berjalan dengan baik, Kakashi. Dan _dia—dia_ akan membantuku untuk mencapainya."

"Yahh, baiklah, baiklah. Aku paham itu. Nah, daripada kalian hanya berdiri di bawah terik matahari seperti itu, sebaiknya masuk ke dalam flat-ku ini. Ayo, ayo."

Sasuke sedikit menatap wajah Sakura yang penuh dengan tanda tanya itu. Ditariknya pergelangan tangan Sakura agar gadis itu sadar dengan kekakuan yang dilakukannya sekarang. Detik berikutnya, mereka telah memasuki sebuah flat—ralat—sebuah _istana kecil _yang tersembunyi dalam sebuah flat kecil yang tampak biasa-biasa saja dari luar.

"Wow…"

"Umm, kau suka ya dengan _istana-_ku ini? Haha. Memang terlihat sangat kecil bila dilihat dari luar tapi _like people said, never judge someone by its cover_." jawab Kakashi dengan senyum ramah. Selembar kaus putih polos yang tergeletak di selusur tangga flatnya mulai dikenakannya. "Oh ya, boleh kutahu sejak kapan kau menjadi _violinist, _eh Sakura?"

"Mm, sebenarnya aku baru belajar _violin _beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Waktu aku masih dua belas tahun, aku baru saja memegang _violin _pertamaku. Yah, begitulah."

"Kau yakin kau baru belajar _violin _di usia yang ke-duabelas? Erm, maksudku, Sasuke tampak selalu membicarakan akan keahlian permainan jemarimu padaku di setiap telepon yang kami lakukan dan _wow, you just learned this when you were twelve_? Apakah kau yakin?" tanya Kakashi penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sakura yang merasa dipojokkan dengan pertanyaan itu hanya bisa tertawa kecut.

"Jangan kau tanyai dia dengan pertanyaan seperti itu, Kakashi. Bukankah tak masalah bila dia baru saja belajar memainkan _violin_ asalkan dia bisa _mengikuti cara mainku_, hm? Lagipula, aku juga tidak peduli kapan dia mulai belajar, yang penting dia bisa menjadi _partner in crime _yang baik." kilah Sasuke yang tengah berdiri bersandar pada dinding ruang _bartender _di flat milik Kakashi itu sembari memutar-mutar gelas _red wine _di tangannya. Dengan sekali tegukan, gelas kaca itu telah kosong.

"Hei, hei, jangan minum _wine _di siang terik begini, Sasuke. Nanti, kau bisa mabuk."

"_Don't care_." jawab Sasuke tak peduli.

"Dasar Uchiha. Hahh…" ungkap Kakashi dengan nada pasrah.

"Umm…maaf, tapi—"

Sakura yang merasa diabaikan lagi berusaha memulai percakapan. Kakashi pun menoleh, sedangkan Sasuke masih berkutat dengan botol-botol _wine _yang tertata rapi di lemari kayu ruang _bartender _itu.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Boleh kutahu mengapa cara Sasuke memainkan pianonya tidak biasa? Terkadang sebagai _violinist_, kita tak selamanya harus mengikuti seluruh alur permainan dari si _pianis_. Dan saat-saat seperti itu sering muncul pada diriku kala mengikuti alur melodi Sasuke yang er—terlalu _liar._" ujar Sakura dengan nada sedikit ditahan di akhir kata-katanya.

Mendengar kata-kata Sakura yang seperti itu, pacu jantung Sasuke seakan berhenti untuk sementara. Dia tak mau menatap ke arah Sakura dan berpura-pura masih sibuk dengan botol-botol itu padahal terlihat jelas tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar. Kakashi pun melihat hal yang sama.

"_Well, _untuk yang satu itu kurasa kau-lah yang harus menjawabnya langsung, Sasuke." jawab Kakashi dengan nada enteng. "Dia belum pernah memberi tahumu ya, Sakura? Dasar dia itu. _Hah…_" ujar Kakashi sembari mengacak-acak rambut peraknya yang sedikit mencuat.

"Dengar ya Sakura. Pada dasarnya, seorang _violinist _dan seorang _pianis _saling bekerja sama atas dasar keyakinan bahwa melodi yang mereka bawa mampu untuk saling menyatu. Kalau awalnya saja tak ada saling percaya, buat apa ada kolaborasi? Begitu kan esensinya?" ujar Kakashi menasehati. "Dan kau juga Sasuke. Aku tahu caramu memainkan jemarimu di atas tuts memang unik tapi bukan berarti kau harus memaksakan _keinginanmu _yang sebegitu besarnya pada Sakura."

Merasa disinggung, Sasuke kemudian memutar kepalanya dan menatap dari jauh wajah Sakura yang menampilkan ekspresi antara takut, cemas dan bertanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuktikan hipotesismu itu pada permainan kami berdua, Kakashi?"

"Ah, tawaran yang sangat bagus sekali. Sepertinya sudah tak sabaran ya dia itu. Nah Sakura, kurasa kita sebaiknya ke ruangan piano di lantai atas. Di sana ada berbagai jenis _violin _juga." ajak Kakashi dan Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak. Aku punya _violin-_ku sendiri."

"Ouh, begitu ya? Baiklah kalau begitu."

Tak lama, ketiga _musician _itu menaiki satu per satu anak tangga menuju lantai atas yang dipenuhi dengan pajangan foto-foto maupun meja-meja kaca berisi berbagai alat music langka dari seluruh dunia. Sakura terhenti sebentar saat sebuah foto mahakarya yang begitu eksotis terlihat jelas oleh kedua mata hijaunya.

"Dia itu ibuku. _She was the brightest violinist in Scotland in her time_. Dan yang di sampingnya itu adalah ayahku. _Hatake Sakumo _dan _Evangeline Howell_ adalah nama mereka." bisik Kakashi tepat di belakang Sakura. Sakura pun tersenyum kecil saat melihat kebahagiaan kedua pasangan itu tengah menikmati alat musik mereka masing-masing. "Tapi… ayah dan ibuku bercerai saat aku masih tiga tahun. Dan kurasa inilah alasan mengapa hingga setua ini aku belum bisa berbahasa Jepang dengan lancar. Haha."

"Mereka—mereka sangat menikmati alunan melodi mereka, kurasa. Iya kan, Kakashi-san?"

"Hemm. Kurasa juga begitu. Tapi, aku lebih memilih menguasai alat musik ayahku, dengan begitu aku bisa tahu bagaimana rasanya seorang pianis ditinggalkan oleh yang terkasih padahal rasa sayang itu sebenarnya masih ada di antara mereka. Hahh… aku malah menceritakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Maaf ya. Dan ah—kurasa Tuan Uchiha sudah tidak sabar lagi."

Sakura menengok ke samping kirinya, mendapati Sasuke berdiri di ujung pintu kayu besar sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok putih itu. Wajah malasnya tampak sangat jelas terlihat. "Sudah selesai ceritanya?"

"Hahh, iya, iya. Kau ini tak sabaran sekali. Oh ya, _dia _sudah hapal dengan not-notnya itu kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Iya. _Just let her fingers dance on the strings_ _and so do I._"

"_Ok, ok. _Aku mengerti." Sepersekian detik kemudian, Kakashi mendorong pintu kayu yang besar itu. Sebuah ruangan luas yang seluruhnya berwarna putih itu memberikan efek hampa dan kosong. Hanya ada sebuah piano hitam dan kursi yang juga berwarna senada dengan cat dindingnya. Tak lupa juga lukisan besar akan laut biru yang memperlihatkan ombak besar. Sakura sedikit terperangah dengan kondisi ruangan itu.

"Semuanya berwarna putih…" keluh Sakura kecil. "Kosong sekali."

"Dengan begitu kau bisa membiarkan imajinasimu berlari-lari liar, Sakura." jawab Kakashi. "Cara ini akan sangat efektif bila kau menggunakan semua indera dalam tubuhmu. Maka, lantunan melodi itu bisa memberikan warna akan ruangan yang serba putih ini. Kau lihat saja Sasuke."

"Begitu ya?"

"Aku akan mendengar dari sudut sana supaya kehadiranku tidak menganggu konsentrasi kalian berdua. Nah, _having fun_."

Maka, Sakura hanya bisa memeluk erat tas biolanya saja. Matanya bergerak ke sana ke mari, berusaha menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang sangat tajam itu. "Hei, mau sampai kapan kau melongo begitu? Ayo sini."

"Eh? A-aku hanya merasa agak aneh dengan ruangan ini saja."

"Sebaiknya kau tutup saja matamu kalau begitu." saran Sasuke. "Kita mulai dengan _prelude-_nya."

"Hm." jawab Sakura hanya dengan dehemen pendek.

**.**

_**Remind me when I have fallen to you. My heart beats so fast right now. **_

_**But I can't keep you forever, my dear. **_

_**When the time comes then I will let you fly through the air. By the wind, your petals have shown so much miracles for my empty heart. I need your voice to remind me one more time. Just one more time, dear. One more time then I will die…**_

_**.  
**_

Melodi itu berubah begitu cepat. Sakura berusaha untuk mengejarnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dan akhirnya, ia pun mampu menangkap semua melodi itu di tangannya. Kini, seribu kelopak bunga sakura itu telah kembali kepada si empunya. Bukan si pohon tetapi kepada sang mentari.

Ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Hijau matanya bertemu dengan onyx hitam yang tajam. Senyum itu sedikit mengembang di sudut bibir manisnya. Ingin rasanya mengecup bibir itu sekali lagi, pikir Sasuke. Namun, masih ada hal lain yang harus dilakukannya. Dan ia ingin merebut semua rasa manis itu setelah konser ini berakhir.

"Sakura."

"Apa?"

"Setelah semua ini berakhir, aku mau kau untuk terus memainkan _violin-_mu itu. Meskipun aku _mati _sekalipun."

"Apa sih maksudmu itu? Kau selalu saja mengatakan hal-hal aneh akhir-akhir ini. Nah, bukannya kau memang aneh, hmm…"

"Lihat mataku Sakura."

Sasuke memegang kedua pundak Sakura. Genggamannya yang begitu kuat tak bisa ditampik oleh Sakura kala ini, berbeda seperti dahulu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Sakura. Terkejut, Sakura hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Namun, sensasi dingin dan panas yang menggeliat di perutnya membuat tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Ia pun menikmati apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh Sasuke saat itu. Membiarkan bibir mungilnya dilumat begitu saja oleh Sasuke. Ya, ia biarkan saja hal itu terjadi pada dirinya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura sambil berusaha mengambil oksigen. Namun, entah kenapa nafas Sasuke terlihat memburu, tidak seperti biasanya. Ia bahkan sedikit terbatuk dan lama-kelamaan batuk itu tak berhenti. Sasuke memegangi dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak. Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengan kondisi tubuh Sasuke saat itu. Dan saat berikutnya, Sasuke nyaris saja terjatuh namun berhasil ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke? Kau kenapa? Sasuke? Sasuke? _Sasukeee_!"

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Mata onyx-nya kian menutup dan perasaan hampa dan kosong itu kembali menyusup di hatinya. Ada bau anyir yang bisa diciumnya. _Ah, pasti aku mimisan lagi atau yang lebih parah batuk darah, eh_, ujar Sasuke dalam ketidaksadarannya yang panjang itu.

Saat berikutnya, semuanya berubah gelap dan gelap. Tak ada cahaya meskipun setitik pun. Ia terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Hanya ada suara-suara kecil yang seakan memintanya untuk tetap terbangun. Tetapi, kegelapan itu rasanya enak sekali. Ia ingin tidur di kegelapan seperti itu…

"_Sasukeeee!_"

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"_Marfan Syndrome_?"

Pria paruh baya berpakaian serba putih itu mengangguk. "Sindroma Marfan adalah suatu penyakit jaringan ikat keturunan yang bisa menyebabkan kelainan pada pembuluh darah dan jantung, maupun kerangka dan mata. Dan saya rasa, yang dialami oleh Tuan Uchiha adalah terutama di bagian jantungnya, selain itu ia normal."

"Ap-apakah itu penyakit keturunan, dok?"

"Ya. Pengaruh gen tentunya. Tapi, Tuan Uchiha telah menahan rasa sakit di jantungnya itu sudah sekian lama. Sindrom ini tidak akan bertahan terlalu lama pada manusia namun saya rasa, keinginannya tuk terus hidup sangatlah tinggi."

"Apakah di-dia masih bisa hidup?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang bergetar. Suaranya terasa mencekat di tenggorokannya. Rasa sakit juga mengenai dadanya saat itu.

"Saya tidak tahu pasti, nona. Tapi, sebagian besar penderita sindrom ini terutama yang memiliki kelainan jantung tak bisa terlalu lama—"

"Jadi… jadi… dia… tidak—"

"Akan sangat baik bila nona melihat kondisi Tuan Uchiha terlebih dahulu."

…_Sasuke, jadi selama ini, kau mencari violinist hanya untuk mengisi bagian not yang hilang itu kan? Iya kan? Dan selama ini juga, kau berusaha mencariku tapi kenapa semuanya terasa begitu terlambat? Kenapa?_

Dengan langkah gontai, Sakura menelusuri koridor sepi di salah satu rumah sakit yang ada di Prague. Untungnya saja, ada dokter berkebangsaan Jepang yang ada di rumah sakit itu dan bisa menangani Sasuke. Kalau tidak, maka Sakura pun akan kesusahan meskipun ada Kakashi sekalipun.

"Sakura…"

"Kakashi-san…"

"Dia sedang tidur."

"Hmm, aku tahu. Tapi, aku ingin menemaninya di sana. Bodoh sekali dia itu, padahal konsernya adalah lusa kan?"

"Jangan khawatir. Lusa, dia pasti sehat kembali. Kau tahu kan, dia itu termasuk orang yang paling keras kepala di dunia ini. Fufu." ujar Kakashi berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Hm, ya. Kuharap demikian."

_**I hope before I die, your petals won't blame me. I'm just a black piano. Nothing more, nothing less. If I die, my coffin will be my own body. Nobody will understand me. That's why I choose to be close to you, cherry blossom. Your pink petals will cover me from the sun brightness. I****ts lightness could burn my skin and I hate that. Only you and only you, cherry blossom… **_

**_._**

**_._**

_**.**  
_

_**Prague Phylharmonic Orchestra**_**.**

Sakura menunggu di sudut _backstage _sambil memeluk _violin-_nya yang unik. Gaun merah muda selutut yang dikenakannya memberikan kesan betapa manisnya ia saat ini. Namun tetap saja, suara degup jantungnya yang semakin memburu itu membuatnya semakin takut saja. Ia _nerves _dan ia terus saja mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya yang berwarna senada dengan gaunnya di lantai kayu itu. Ia mengingat kembali fase-fase latihan yang ia telah lalui bersama dengan Sasuke dan juga tak lupa dengan bagian di akhir sesi latihan di mana Sasuke selalu saja meminta untuk mengecup lembut bibir Sakura. Lama-lama, rona merah terlihat di kedua pipi Sakura.

_Dasar si bodoh itu. Arrgh! Pokoknya aku harus konsentrasi! Iya! Harus konsentrasi!_

"Kalau kau terus saja seperti itu, penonton malah akan menertawaimu."

Suara itu sungguh tak asing bagi Sakura. Nada sarkastik ditambah dengan senyum sinis adalah dua hal yang sangat lekat menempel pada pemuda ini. _Uchiha Sasuke _telah kembali dari istirahat panjangnya.

"_Sasuke_…"

"Hn. Cahaya _stage _sudah dinyalakan. Kurasa kita harus ke depan sekarang." ajak Sasuke dengan menjulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Tak perlu berpikir lagi, Sakura pun menarik tangan itu.

Mereka berjalan bak seorang pangeran dan putri. Tapi, kenyataan tidaklah seperti itu. Malah, kenyataan yang lebih pahit ialah saat Sakura tahu bahwa hidup Sasuke takkan lama lagi. Mungkin Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya lama sebelum insiden kemarin dan ia bisa menutupinya dengan wajah _stoic-_nya itu. Dan Sakura… Ia juga tak ingin menghancurkan _keinginan terbesar _Sasuke yang baru bisa diraihnya saat ini. Ya, saat ini.

Cahaya lampu panggung tersorot pada dua sosok _musician _ini. Sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan membahana serasa ingin membuat jantung Sakura copot. Tapi, genggaman lembut Sasuke seakan bisa memberikan ketenangan pada dirinya.

"_Just calm and be yourself, Sakura._"

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Detik berikutnya, mereka saling memisahkan diri. Sasuke berjalan menuju pianonya dan Sakura menuju tengah panggung. Ia sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan _violin-_nya di hadapan penonton. Saat aba-aba siap dan penonton mulai tenang, Sakura meletakkan _violin-_nya di atas tulang pundak kirinya. _The piano starts to play…_

Piano Sasuke memulai segalanya. Efek _viola _yang berasal dari _orchestra _di belakang mereka mengikuti alunan _prelude Croatian Rhapsody_. Setelahnya, _violin _Sakura ikut memainkan melodi utama. Segalanya terdengar begitu harmonis dan indah. Sakura berusaha membawa dirinya jauh ke dalam melodi piano yang semakin lama semakin liar itu.

Baik onyx maupun emerald saling menutup kelopak mereka dan mereka mulai membayangkan hamparan padang rumput yang luas. Pohon sakura yang tengah mekar dengan seribu kelopaknya yang beterbangan. Piano hitam terlihat tengah bernaung di bawah pohon itu. Duri-duri tajam yang mengikat piano hitam itu membuatnya tak bisa bernada. Tapi, kelopak-kelopak itu akan membebaskannya dari belenggu itu. Ya. Ia akan terbebas sepenuhnya.

_**I swear I love you. But I know we can't be together.**_

_**Now, let me just die for you—**_

"_Kau pasti akan sembuh, Sasuke._"

"_Jangan bodoh Sakura. Penyakitku ini adalah penyakit gen. Tak ada obatnya, kau tahu._"

"_Kenapa kau seakan menyerah pada takdir, hah?_"

"_Bukannya takdir memang kejam? Kalau mau menyalahkan takdir, maka salahkanlah dulu Tuhan._"

"_Kau bodoh Sasuke! Bakaaa!_"

"_Ya kau benar. Aku adalah orang bodoh yang bisa jatuh cinta pada orang macam dirimu_. _Tapi… aku senang sebab aku masih bisa memainkan pianoku sebelum semuanya menjadi betul-betul gelap_."

"_SASUKEEE!_"

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_**Present Day, Tokyo, Japan.**_

Andai dunia ini adalah dunia yang penuh keabadian, maka takkan harus ada manusia yang mati. Tapi, kalau tak ada manusia yang mati, lalu untuk apa ada surga dan neraka. Hahh, pikiran yang bodoh. Jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang bukan wilayah hak pikir kita sebagai manusia. Biarkan Tuhan yang akan memutuskannya. Ya. Biarkan saja.

Pagi yang cerah itu, sepasang anak manusia masih saja terbungkus oleh selimut putih tebal di kamar yang sedikit gelap. Namun, cahaya matahari sedikit menyusup dari balik gorden jendela kamar_nya—_ralat—kamar _mereka_.

"Ungg… Sasuke… sudah pagi. Ayo bangun."

"Nggg… lima menit lagi."

"Ahh, dasar anak manja dia ini. Kuambilkan _toa _baru kau bangun."

"Iya, iya. Aku bangun!" teriak Sasuke. "Hahh, kau ini. Kau lupa semalam kita melakukan apa? Kita baru saja menyelesaikan_nya_ jam dua pagi, kau tahu."

Entah kenapa saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu dengan nada enteng, rona merah terlihat jelas di wajah Sakura. "Arggh! Aku mau mandi!" teriak Sakura berusaha untuk membuang jauh-jauh rasa malu akan ingatan semalam. Ia lupa kalau namanya sudah berubah, tepatnya nama marganya. _Uchiha Sakura_.

"Kau lupa kalau kau—_naked_?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada jahil, tak lupa dengan seringai tampannya.

"Eepph? Dasar Sasuke-_bakaaa!_"

Tak lama setelah itu, mendaratlah bantal-bantal dan guling-guling ke wajah Sasuke. Lemparan itu sukses membuat Sasuke terjatuh dari _spring bed queen size-_nya. Gelak tawa Sakura membuat Sasuke bisa tersenyum kecil. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya kejadian itu berlangsung. Sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan istrinya itu dan bagaimana ia bisa menjadi bagian terpenting dari hidup dan _musiknya_…

_**Now, I know. Although we can't be together, there will be a time when we can meet again. In another life, in another dimension, and in another melody…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_This is the last tune...**  
**_

_**

* * *

Author's Curcol :**_

_Well, jadi ini adalah fic yang dibuat atas dasar untuk menghilangkan stres dengan ujian yang akan tiba dan juga KTI yang belum disentuh lagi. Fuhhh~ payah, payah. ==a_

_Fic ini murni dari hasil meditasi saya *halah* tapi instrumen-instrumennya Maksim Mrvica sungguh membantu dalam penulisannya. _

_Bagi yang suka dengan karya-karyanya Maksim Mrvica, sebagai saran sih, kalo denger salah satu masterpiece-nya yang berjudul Child in Paradise atau Croatian Rhapsody saat baca fic ini pasti enak deh *alay* XD_

_Yosh! RnR~~~ *bletakkk* *dilemparin sepatu*_


End file.
